I Still Need You
by orokai
Summary: Sarah has had 7 years to forget about the Labyrinth, she has had plenty of other things to keep her mind busy. Yet she could never let the memories leave her and now that her family is in ruins and her life is in tatters, she calls on old friends in the h
1. Chapter 1 I Still Need You

_**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me! All reviews and comments very welcome,I am a great believer in constructive criticism! Apologies in advance for any mistakes! I have rated this T incase further chapters may require a higher rating._

**_Complete_ _Summary: _**_Sarah has had 7 years to forget about the Labyrinth, she has had plenty of other things to keep her mind busy. Yet she could never let the memories leave her and now that her family is in ruins and her life is in tatters, she calls on old friends in the hopes of finding a place in the universe again...the Underground was never meant to be ruled by Jareth alone. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the songs, characters or ideas._

Chapter 1 – I Still Need You

He watched her intently through the open window. Exquisite though she was, there was a coldness about her which saddened him. She no longer exuded the confidence or playful arrogance of a sort, which he remembered her to have. Was it he who had killed her internal fire, the feisty young ideals which she appeared to have discarded? He knew her mind was plagued by the memory of him still and he felt guilt. Such guilt which forced him to be there. At her window. Night after night.

Should she need him.

She wouldn't though, he was sure of it. Her life was just as perfect as she needed it to be and the Labyrinth was just a long ago journey in her distant memories. He never gave up hope however. He had seen her various suitors come and go, he had seen the disappointment in her eyes when they were never quite good enough. Never quite matching the perfection she strived for…even once had the opportunity to have.

Sarah needed perfection but he was not it, not a man who insisted upon giving her her dreams…but only those that would be better off in her head. This man had tricked her, tormented her, thrust her into a race against time which she would always despise him for. But her hatred was all on the surface, deep inside she knew very well what he had done for her. Taking Toby was, to him, the most generous thing he could do, but only for such a short time it was not worth the effort. Sarah knew that to forget about the baby would have been like trying to forget those who loved you. Once you knew they were there, they were irreplaceable. And for all her air head ideas and childish fantasies, at 15 she had known very well what was right and wrong. Known very well that to wish your brother away was not acceptable at all.

Jareth had never seen life like she did or lived in a society with her rules; he couldn't understand the need to put dreams second to reality because his reality was his dreams. His pure, childish, selfishness had alienated the only person he wanted to please, yet they both knew he wasn't selfish. Just forever hers, for whatever she needed him for. Consequence was no issue.

* * *

Sarah stared long and hard into the mirror. The reflection was wrong. It showed a stranger, the stranger inside whom she was trapped. Her exterior was hardened; a look of snobbery and propriety wrapped itself possessively around her features, ageing her far beyond her 21 years. She knew the problem, to her it was as plain as day. She had grown up far to fast; her experiences with her brother on the night that changed her life had forced her to re-evaluate her world. Maturity had never been her forte and to force it upon herself that night had confused every part of her, had scarred every pore, every thought, and every breath. She had always been such a wonderful actress and had convinced herself she needed to put away the books, the toys and the trinkets, not stopping the performance long enough to see the damage, the need to slow down. She had been young and beautiful; a certain amount of immaturity had been her prerogative. She denied herself her last guilty pleasures, growing up so fast to punish herself for an accidental slip, the words she had spoken in a moment of anger…_I wish the goblins would come and take you away…right now_…

Little had she known the wrong she had incurred while speaking those words was instantly righted the moment she gave up his offer of her dreams and compounded at the moment she had resisted him, seconds before the 13 hours were finished. She hadn't known what she was giving up then, the man of her dreams maybe? Had he been the one she would always compare others to?

If he came to her now would she want him?

She shook her head violently and knew that she was being ridiculous. She had done the right thing, the only thing she could do. It shook her to her core to think of her father and Karen, coming home to find both beds empty, their children gone without a trace. To stay in the Underground, to give into to Jareth…it had never been an option.

A cold hand tugged at her heart as she thought about Jareth. She could barely remember his face, yet the memory of his mannerisms, arrogance and blood chilling presence would always remain etched somewhere inside. With great bewilderment it had occurred to her somewhere along the way it hadn't mattered what he looked like, it wasn't his features she looked for in men in the Aboveground. It _was_ the presence, the arrogance, the way he had spoken to her…just everything that made him…him. Made him great – made him a king – that was what she was looking for. With a heavy heart she had realized she would never find that up here. Jareth was one of a kind.

She often wished he would return to her, she had tried wishing various things to him on many occasions; the Underground was a place she felt she needed to see again. Just one last time. She needed those friends, the friends that had each given her a piece of themselves during their quest which she had hoped she would hold onto eternally, yet as the years had passed, the faces faded and she could no longer remember their voices. Sarah had called to each of them in turn, puzzled as to why they didn't answer her as she still lived in her father's home – even though no one was there – and could still call them through the very same mirror she had used once before to tell them how much she needed them and would need them through out her years.

Three years after her experience within the Labyrinth, her father had be killed on his way home from a family meal, Karen was in the front seat next to him and was lucky to have survived, although no one could have wished upon her the pain she had gone through in return for that luck - losing her husband, her site and her ability to walk or even communicate as she had done before - the only light within the black expanse of the tragedy had been Toby. Although he was not entirely unharmed, he was alive and still himself. He had shattered his right arm and was lucky to have kept it, but had lost both parents, literally and figuratively.

Sarah looked away form the mirror and stood. Her bedroom looked bare, the home comforts long gone. This was a room for her grown self, all childhood trinkets packed lovingly but firmly in boxes in the attic. She glanced at her bed and the little red book lying sedately, almost forlornly, on her quilt. The Labyrinth. She couldn't bear to look at it. She had tried to give it to Toby, but remembering little of his encounters with its characters threw it carelessly into a draw where it had remained until he had left the house for school. He had moved to a private boarding school only two months earlier as Sarah couldn't care for him sufficiently, she wasn't his mother and he hated her for it. He had become such a nasty, depressed little scab, as much as she hated to admit it. It was all she could do not to slap him one minute and scoop him up in such a huge hug he would never escape her the next.

The decision had come to find a way to get him out of the town which constantly reminded him of what he had lost, when Toby had come home one day and asked Sarah to end it all and set him free. He had spoken of how the places they had gone as a family, the shops Karen had dragged him to, the parks they had laughed and played in…the road they had been broken on…the people who constantly asked Sarah in his presence – 'How is he?'- reminded him continually of what he had lost and after 4 years he had had enough of not being allowed to let go. His 8 year old brain was so mature; he had broken Sarah's heart all over again.

'I need you Hoggle, I need all of you…please…' Once more, she told herself as the words came as a whisper from her mouth, I'll call just one more time.


	2. Chapter 2 A prophecy and a meeting

_**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. I am even more apprehensive about this chapter than I was the first, but I like the way it has turned out after despairing over it many times as at first it really didn't want to work! The source of my apprehension is the dialogue, I think I have gotten it about right now but I am aware that I may not so please feel free to review and tell me exactly what you think!_

Chapter 2 – A prophecy and a meeting

A great sigh escaped the lips of the Goblin King as he sat on his less than extravagant throne, whilst his subjects cavorted gleefully around him. Never in these dark times would he join them as he used to, throwing caution to the wind and singing loudly and heartily to the beat of their gaiety. Those were the days when Sarah was in his future, the light he was working towards and building his kingdom for. Now he could barely bring himself to tap his foot to the sounds of the goblin ruckus. Music had always been in his soul but along with most things, he was slowly losing the passion and drive to entertain his pleasures.

He heaved himself from the chair and staggered wearily toward the small window in the castle wall. Surveying the Labyrinth, stretched lazily before him, he bit back bitter tears. His masterpiece looked as neat as it had always been and it lay expectantly still, for the return of the girl for whom it was created. The magic pulsing through the air and stone had no idea that its purpose had been served to no avail and the continued eagerness and restlessness was taunting Jareth continuously. Yet he would never allow the angry tears to leave his eyes. He would not blubber over his troubles however much his own magic goaded him; it was not in his nature. It suited him far better to sulk, glower and scowl about how he was feeling, except in those moments where he would watch Sarah. In these moments he allowed some sorrow to overcome him and neutralize his anger. He became not miserable but disheartened. Looking at Sarah forced him to realize all over again how he was not fulfilling his destiny and worse than that, not fulfilling hers. He knew that she was born to need him, born to want him…to love him…just as he did her.

* * *

…_and she will return to him…mortal and defenseless…the Underground will again be complete…strong and resilient to the last hour…she will return…she will need him…she will return…_

The words echoed inside the head of the Goblin King – as vivid and clear as if they had been spoken only seconds before. These words, foretelling the fate of his kingdom, had tormented him for centuries with waiting and wondering, he had no idea of when they would be fulfilled. As they were they were complete, this prophecy was the most infuriating of them all. It was plain to see what it prophesized and it lay a strong emphasis on the fact that _she will return_, yet it was patchy and sentences were short or maybe just left incomplete. Jareth had found he could no longer think on it for long before frustration overtook him and his mind moved on. He had watched his prophecy come true, he had felt something strong sweep through his kingdom as Sarah had raced through its Labyrinth, but then all too soon she was gone, defeating him and leaving him to wonder where to turn…what would become of him and his kingdom.

* * *

The window in the castle wall, although deceptively small, gave him a particularly good view of the Goblin City and as he stood looking out absently - lost in thought - he followed a figure through the winding lanes, toward the castle. As it neared the courtyard in front of the fortress, Jareth realized who his eyes were following. A small dwarf ran through the streets, faster than one would have said he could manage, huffing and puffing all the way. His legs flung out in all directions in his haste and as he neared the steps leading to the castle door he stumbled and fell. Laughter rang out from the battlements as the castle guards watched the escapade, the dwarf rose up from his pile of arms and legs, a little abashed at his mishap, and the King cringed inwardly. This dwarf had become the closest thing Jareth had to a personal advisor and his clumsiness often amazed not only him but the creature himself. Looking back toward the courtyard, the dwarf had disappeared. Jareth sighed and turned back to the room and to the goblin festivity.

'Leave me' He bellowed at the crowd around him, he could not have just anyone listening in on the meeting that was about to take place. A hush fell about the goblins and slowly they trooped obediently through the exits.

Whilst his subjects were leaving the room, Jareth made his way back to his throne and sat heavily upon it. No sooner had he done so than his advisor appeared, panting and gulping for air.

'So Hoggle, what news?' Jareth inquired flippantly.

'We…weellll your majesty it would seem that the little lady has been calling me again' Hoggle replied, terror and cowardice evident in his voice because of the answer he knew he would have to give in response to the question he knew his master was about to ask.

'Again?' Jareth had clearly no idea that Sarah had ever tried to contact anyone she had left behind in the Underground for a first time, let alone a second. 'Hoggle, why is it that I didn't know she had tried contacting you before?'

There was silence.

'Answer me Hoggle!' he commanded.

Hoggle had shrunk back even at this expected outburst, no matter how hard he tried, cowardice seemed to overtake all other emotion and Jareth still terrified him.

'Your majesty please' Hoggle began 'I…I…didn't think…'

'Didn't think!' Jareth cut across and rose out of his chair 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just dispose of you now? That offer still stands…Prince Hoggle?'

'Oh no your Majesty, please! I only came to ask if I could answer her, after you forbade any contact with her, I daren't answer without your permission' Hoggle spluttered, desperately trying to steer Jareth away from the subject of the Bog of Eternal Stench as convincingly and quickly as possible

'Answer her?' Jareth could think of no immediate answer, what could Sarah possibly want with Hoggle. The King had been at her window only the night before and she had given no signs of having thought about the Labyrinth or the Underground at all.

'Your majesty…' Hoggle prompted.

'I cannot think for the life of me what that wretched girl would want with you after all these years. It's puzzling. What could it be?' He concluded with a sing song tone of voice.

'I have no idea! Maybe she's just lonely…I mean I would be too, alone in a cold dark world, deserted by her brother and all' Hoggle said concernedly

'And calling for you would help her would it?' The King asked scathingly.

Bored of the continuous banter and anxious to be able to talk to Sarah again, Hoggle could no longer resist any hint of sarcasm in his voice 'I wouldn't know your majesty; I can't exactly ask her can I? If you're so interested why don't you answer her?'

'You really are a repulsive little scab aren't you? If it wasn't for all your invaluable support believe me you wouldn't still be standing there' Jareth had taken menacing steps toward Hoggle whilst speaking – Hoggle gulped,

'It's not such a bad idea though your majesty. You answer her call for me and see what she wants – then you can try to help her again'

'What makes you think I want to try again? I am tired of trying to live up to her expectations' Jareth seated himself again with a dramatic plonk. ''I have waited a literal eternity for this girl and she has no idea. I was a fool to think that a mortal girl could ever fulfill what is required. Hoggle, I have mentioned her significance to the Underground on many occasions – she chose to ignore destiny, I can help her no more.'

'Answer her call your majesty.' Hoggle continued in as firm a voice as he could muster 'Answer it and make things right'

'You would have me go to her even after she defeated me…us?'

'Yes your majesty, just go to her to find out why she chose the path that she did. After all she never knew did she? Things are not always what they appear' he added tentatively.

Jareth considered his words, _not always what they appeared?_ Had Sarah traveled through the last 7 years of her life complaining that it had not been fair? That she had had to do the right thing regardless of her own preference? He highly doubted it. When he didn't speak, Hoggle continued.

'Your majesty, she gave up her destiny for the boy, under different circumstances how can you be sure she would do it again?'

'I can be sure Hoggle because there is nothing for her in the Underground. What can I offer her really? A position as my Queen, Queen to a hoard of goblins? Why would a young woman choose a life like that?'

'Oh no your majesty! The underground is so much more than a kingdom of goblins. Do I look like a goblin to you? She would want to be here because it is her place in the universe, you watch her every night and you know she doesn't belong up there…she is your Queen…fight for her'

The king rose. It was all very well for Hoggle to be so confident, but he hadn't been there that fateful night. If he had he seen the look of relief in her eyes as she had said the final words…_you have no power over me_… and if he had seen her face of disbelief when he had reminded her of all his generosities, maybe he wouldn't be so confident.

All the same Jareth would go to her. He knew he would. He couldn't leave her much longer; if it wasn't this call he would answer her next. Knowing he couldn't risk there not being a next, he knew he had no more excuses…he would go to her.


End file.
